


You're Mine.

by Kaiproductions



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Dildos, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, First Time, Gags, HTTYD Week, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Needles, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Tranquilizers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiproductions/pseuds/Kaiproductions
Summary: "You have Two Choices here. Two Simple as that-"Grimmel said Sitting on the wooden chair across the room watching me Struggle slightly against the rope that tied me to the Pillar."Your Dragon Is down there;"He said Gesturing his Hand down a hole in the floor on cue My Dragon let out a whimper her Saddle Scrapping on the stone walls."If you want her to live. You'll let me take your blossom..If not.."He snapped his Two fingers and the two of the Six deathgrippers "Ill make them take it and eat your dragon alive in front of you. Those are your chooses."





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are you?"I whispered to myself Jumping out if the Burning building my face Darkned from the ash, if it wasn't for My fireproof Armor I Would love have Burned alive, I Slide down a stone wall and rolled onto a grasspatch I took my Helmet off and whistled for my dragon Thunder, She was a Deadly Nadder and her Green scales where no where to be seen. I paused for a moemnt looking at the sky when I felt A rather tall Bring step up from behind me.

"Why aren't you a pretty one."He said as I whipped around my Dagger Drawn Ready to attack Him. Grimmel. I only saw him a few times, like when he Just sent his dragons to Kill Us. My friends!  
He watched as I held onto my dagger tightly He gave me a Amused Look in his eyes "And what are you going to do hmm? Call for your dragon?"He Said with a smug Smirk.  
I let out a Battle cry and Charged at him, within seconds he pulled his crossbow out from his Undercoat and Fired hitting me in the Stomach. I winced from the Pain and Soon the world went black.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Wake up tied to a pillar in a room. Not knowing how you got there or what to do Grimmel offers you some thing.

The sounds of birds chirping was enough to pull my mind back from unconsciousness, the Feel of a Cool breeze was enough to Make me open my Blurry eyes and meet the aching head pain behind my eyes.

It was drums pounding away in My head. My whole body felt sore my legs Felt like Logs my shoulders boulders. My arms...wait.

I tugged my arms only to Find them tied again a Stone pillar in the middle of a Room. Panic took over me. I tugged on the Ropes around my arms, I pulled my body Even trying to use my Nails to cut the rope but notting worked.

In my state of panic I didnt notice the Tall slender man walk into the room. His hair a Grey, his face lean and shallow. His body was somehow leaner.  
"Aha nice to see your awake."He said Smoothly making my heart nearly give up out if fright. I stared at him in shock.

Grimmel Smirked at my reaction. "I know what you may be thinking-"He grabbed a wine up from a small Nightstand table and poured a pure red liquid in his glass. " 'How did I get here?' 'What is this place?'" He paused to take a drink sitting on a chair 10 feet away from me. Once his lips pulled away from the Glass he continued.

"I can answer that for you Little Sweet Tart, all your Questions I can answer."He said with a Smug look "But I have some Questions for you too."

I blinked at him in shock, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted "And Know if I don't like The answer you give me. Just know It wont be Fun for you."  
I let three seconds pass before I spoke.

Three

Long

Seconds

"Where is my dragon?"I said horsely, my voice sounded like my voice was Scrapped with sandpaper. It hurt to talk.  
"Your dragon is fine. We Found him and well dealt with him. Hes alive dont worry.. Now my Question-"

"I'm now showing you were Berk is now!"I hissed at him all memory coming flooding back. He looked annoyed " Don't interrupt me or else you'll lose a finger- My Question was, How old are you?"

I was a bit taken back by his question. Should I answer it? "18.."

He grinned like a child getting to choose his factors candy "Aha good. Now ill answer another Question. "

"Where am I?"  
"Your hidden away. That's where you are."He said gruffly taking another drink of his Wine as he asked his Second Question.  
"What's your name?"  
"(Y/n)..."  
"Such a pretty name for a Beautiful girl. Even if your covered in bruises and ash."He said looking into his Wine glass.

I was a bit taken back.. Was... Was he flirting with me? I shook my head in disgust.

"Now one more Question. Choose it wisely."

I thought about this one. Long and hard, his Eyes watched me the whole time as my mind raced To find an Question fir him.

"Why am I here."I said under my breath 

 

"Well, to be my little Sex toy if you put it that way. But I do have an offer for you, If you let me Fuck you I'll give you something in return."He said standing placing his wine glass on the nightstand and making his way towards me. He grabbed my chin forced me to look at him dead in the eyes his face was so close to mine I could smell the wine on his sour breath. "So what do you say?"


End file.
